I Will Protect you Brother
by baekhyunbyun07
Summary: "apapun dan bagaimanapun caranya aku melindungimu"


"aku tidak tau apakah yang aku lakukan kepada adikku itu sudah benar atau tidak" - Luhan

"apakah takdir hidupku seperti anak ayam?" - Baekhyun

I will protect you my brother

"Baekhyun-aah , yaakk Byun Baekhyun" seseorang pun menoleh karena mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

"ne, wae memanggilku?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada namja yang tengah terengah-engah karena mencari Baekhyun tadi.

"mau kah kau menemaniku ke toko buku , nanti aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" kata Chanyeol, - namja yang berlari memanggil Baekhyun tadi

"emmm, sebenarnya aku mau tapi aku …."

"Baekhyun-ah , ayo cepat pulang" ucapan Baekhyun terputus karena seseorang menyuruhnya pulang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menoleh kearah suara, ternyata itu Luhan, kakak laki-laki Baekhyun.

"mungkin lain kali Chanyeol, Luhan hyung sudah menungguku, annyeong aku pulang dulu ne" kata Baekhyun , lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sendirian

"ne, gwenchana, aku bisa pergi sendiri" kata Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau dan Chanyeol tadi mau kemana hmm?" Tanya Luhan tanpa menoleh tetap fokus menyetir

"aku diajak Chanyeol ke toko buku hyung" kata Baekhyun

"Baru saja aku terlambat menjemputmu beberapa menit, kau sudah mau pergi dengan Chanyeol, jangan sering pergi sendiri tanpa hyung ne Baekki, nanti kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu hyung yang khawatir, ne?" kata Luhan lembut

"ne hyung"

~Chanyeol POV~

Aku berjalan pulang kerumah, aku masih tidak habis fikir dengan hyung-nya Baekhyun itu, Baekhyun sering menceritakannya kepadaku, hyung-nya sangat 'protect' terhadap Baekhyun, sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa leluasa melakukan kegiatannya di luar rumah, semua diatur oleh hyungnya itu, Baekhyun sendiri pun tidak tau alasan pastinya, kata Baekhyun, Hyungnya hanya menjawab "aku khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa padamu" , selalu itu, itu, dan terus itu setiap kali Baekhyun bertanya. Bukan hanya kali ini saja rencanaku pergi dengan Baekhyun gagal karena dilarang Luhan hyung atau Baekhyun ada urusan karena Luhan hyung. Memang Baekhyun hanya tinggal bersama Luhan hyung , kedua orang tua mereka sudah meninggal, katanya.

~ Chanyeol POV end~

~Author pov~

Flash back –

' tok tok tok'

'krieeet'

"Chanyeol? Ada apa? Tumben sekali kau kerumahku?"Tanya Baekhyun senang, saat Chanyeol bertamu kerumahnya.

"aku baru membeli beberapa film-film terbaru, mau kah kau menontonnya bersamaku Baekhyun" Tanya Chanyeol

"Tentu, masuklah" Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun.

"coba lihat apa saja yang kau beli chan" Baekhyun mengambil kantong belanjaan Chanyeol dan melihat-lihat film-film apasaja yang dibelinya tadi

"whooaaa, banyak sekali" Baekhyun berdecak kagum, Chanyeol memang suka membeli film-film dalam jumlah banyak dan membawanya kerumah Baekhyun untuk menonton bersama.

"Baekhyunnaa" sapa Luhan saat membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun

"oh, ada Chanyeol juga ternyata" ucap Luhan

"ne, annyeong hyung" kata Chanyeol ramah

"ada apa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun

"mmm itu, Jung ahjumma baru saja menghubungiku, kita harus membantu mengambil bunga untuk tokonya" kata Luhan

"bukankah biasanya hyung mengambilnya sendiri?" Tanya Baekhyun

"aku akan mengajakmu makan siang sekalian, mm Chanyeol Baekhyun akan pergi, nontonnya lain kali saja ne?" kata Luhan

"ne hyung, Baekhyun aku pulang dulu, annyeong" kata Chanyeol lalu keluar dari kamar Baekhyun

"hyung ayo berangkat, Jung ahjumma nanti menunggu lama" kata Baekhyun

"tidak, Jung ahjumma tidak menyuruhku untuk membantunya, aku hanya tidak ingin kau bermain terlalu lama Baekhyunnie, jika kau sakit bagaimana? Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur siang Baekhyunnie" kata Luhan mengusap pucuk kepala Baekhyun lalu keluar kamar.

"sudah kuduga" kata Baekhyun lirih.

From : Dobi Park Chanyeol

"Baekhyun-ah, bisakah kau datang ke pesta ulang tahunku malam ini? Kuharap kau bisa datang Byun Baekhyun, aku sangat mengharap kehadiranmu"

'oiya Chanyeol berulang tahun hari ini, aku sampai lupa' batin Baekhyun. Baekhyun keluar kamar menuruni tangga dan mencari hyungnya. Untuk apa? Tentu untuk meminta izin, karena semua kegiatan Baekhyun harus mendapat izin dari Hyungnya itu.

"Hyung,,, Hyungg" teriak Baekhyun'

"ne Baekhyuniee wae?" Tanya Luhan

"Hari ini Chanyeol berulang tahun, pesta ulang tahunnya diadakan malam ini bolehkah aku datang hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun memohon

"mmm, tidak boleh, ini sudah musim salju Baekhyunniee dan malam hari akan sangat dingin, aku tadi melihat berita cuaca akan ada hujan salju yang cukup lebat mala mini , jadi kau dirumah saja ne, kau bisa makan makanan hangat, akan hyung buatkan nanti" kata Luhan hyung lembut

"tapi hyung, aku hanya sebentar, aku janji aku akan memakai baju hangat yang tebal hyungg, jeongmall" kata Baekhyun memohon

"tidak tidak tidak, kau harus dirumah malam ini, aku takut kau sakit Baekhyunniee, biar ku beritahu Chanyeol dulu kalau Baekhyunnie sedang sakit , jadi Chanyeol akan memakluminya" kata Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya

"tapi hyung, aku kan tidak sakit" kata Baekhyun

"ne ne ne aku tau, masuklah ke kamarmu" perintah Luhan hyung. Baekhyun pun hanya menurut dengan hyungnya yang satu itu dan masuk ke kamarnya.

~Author POV end~

~Chanyeol POV~ *ini masih flashback loh*

Drttttt…drttttttt…. Ponselku berbunyi, akupun mengambilnya dari saku ku dan terkejut, tumben sekali ada sms dari Luhan hyung

From : Luhan hyung

"Chanyeol, apakah hari ini kau berulang tahun? Minhae Baekhyun tidak bisa datang ia sedang demam berat, mian ne Chanyeol, sebagai gantinya besok akan ku antarkan hadiah untukmu"

Aku pun membalas pesan dari Luhan hyung

To : Luhan hyung

"ne gwenchana, semoga Baekhyun cepat sembuh ne? apa perlu aku menjenguknya kesana hyung? Aku takut Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa, dan aku tidak mengharapkan hadiah hyung, aku hanya ingin teman-teman hadir di pestaku terutama Baekhyun, jadi terimakasih sebaiknya tidak usah hyung"

Drrr…drrrrr

From : Luhan hyung

" tidak usah , cuaca sangat dingin diluar, aku sudah menjaga Baekhyun dengan sangat baik, oh yasudah, selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol "

Hhhhh, aku menghembuskan nafasku panjang, aku yakin Baekhyun tidak sungguh-sungguh sakit sekarang, aku yakin ini hanya ide Luhan hyung agar Baekhyun tidak keluar dari rumah. Bagaimana Baekhyun sakit sedangkan kemarin dia baik-baik saja, setahuku Baekhyun tidak mudah sakit apalagi dengan Hyungnya yang terlalu 'protect' itu. Aku hanya memaklumi, mungkin sebagai kakak, Luhan hyung hanya tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa adik nya itu.

~Chanyeol POV end~

~Flashback end~

~Luhan POV~

Malam ini dingin sekali, aku terbangun ditengah malam dan merasa haus, hawanya dingin tapi aku haus sekali, aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air segar. Setelah tenggorokanku tidak kering lagi, aku berjalan menuju kamar Baekhyun, aku hanya ingin melihat apakah dia baik-baik saja atau tidak, kalian mungkin bertanya mengapa aku sangat 'protect' terhadap Baekhyun. Yaa mungkin wajar saja seorang kakak sangat protect terhadap dongsaeng nya , ini juga pesan eomma dan appa sebelum meninggal.

'krieeet'

Aku membuka pintu kamar Baekhyun dan ….

"kemana Baekhyun?" aku pun berlari ke penjuru rumah untuk mencari baekhyun tapi nihil, Baekhyun tidak ada dirumah. Aku pun berfikir, mmm ahaaa,, aku punya ide.

Aku mengambil ponselku dan melacak ponsel Baekhyun berada, aku telah memasang aplikasi ini tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun, dengan begitu aku bisa memantaunya dari jauh saat ia sekolah.

' Searching for data … … ….

25 % 50% 75% 100%

Searching complete"

Aku langsung mengambil mobil dan langsung menuju tempat dimana Baekhyun berada, yapp Rumah Chanyeol, sungguh anak itu, padahal cuaca sedang sangat dingin dan jarak rumah Chanyeol yang lumayan jauh, awas saja si Chanyeol itu, dia pasti telah merujuk Baekhyun untuk datang ke pestanya, bukankah sudah selesai? Ini sudah tengah malam.

~Luhan POV end~

~Baekhyun POV~

Aku sampai didepan rumah Chanyeol, yahh usahaku berhasil, dan semoga Luhan hyung tidak mengetahui rencanaku ini, aku berjalan tengah malam sendirian hanya memakai piyama tipis, bodohnya aku aku tidak memakai jaket sama sekali, alhasil aku kedinginan sekali, tapi tak apalah aku sudah berdiri di rumah park dobi chanyeol ini

'tok tok tok' aku mengetuk pintu rumah Chanyeol, dan berharap Chanyeol belum tertidur karena ini sudah tengah malam

~Baekhyun POV end~

~Author Pov~

"Baekhyunnnn" Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun kedalam rumahnya dan memeluknya

"yaa, apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini, Luhan hyung bilang kalau kau sakit, dan lihat, apakah kau berjalan dari rumahmu Baekhyun-ah, dan kau tidak memakai jaket sama sekali, kau tidak kedinginan baekhyun-ah" Chanyeol yang senang dan juga khawatir melontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi yg membuat Baekhyun bingung.

"selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol, maaf aku terlambat, aku tidak sakit, Luhan hyung tidak mengizinkanku, jadi aku nekad keluar rumah malam-malam , hehehe" Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil

"ckck, kau ini, bagaimana kalu Luhan hyung tau hmm?" kata Chanyeol yang masih memeluk Baekhyun .

"YAKKK,, ! BYUN BAEK HYUN" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menoleh karena ada suara yang mengejutkan mereka.

"H-Hyung?" Baekhyun terkejut saat mendapati Hyungnya sudah berada di belakangnya"

"yak , berani beraninya kau keluar tanpa izin ku Byun Baekhyun , di tengah malam begini, dan berjalan tanpa menggunakan jaket, udara sangat dingin Baekhyun-ah, dan Kau Chanyeol , pasti kau yang mengujuk-ngujuk'I Baekhyun agar kesini tengah malam, Baekhyun-ah ayo pulang" Luhan berteriak kesal dan menarik tangan Baekhyun secara paksa. Chanyeol yang melihat pun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan hanya menyaksikan aksi keduanya -_-.

"hyungg lepaskan tanganku, appo ,, hyungg, hiks, hiks, hyung, appo," Baekhyun mulai menangis sesenggukan. Chanyeol yang melihat pun mulai merasa iba melihat Baekhyunnya menangis seseunggukan.

"biarkan, aku akan menghukummu setelah ini" Luhan memasukan Baekhyun kedalam mobil secara paksa dan mengemudi menuju rumah mereka

Diperjalanan Baekhyun tertidur dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang menempel di pipi putihnya itu.

Luhan memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggi jalan

"Baekhyun-ah, tidak bisakah kau menurut kepada hyungmu ini hm?" Tanya Luhan berguman sendiri sambil mengusap pipi baekhyun

"Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu ? aku akan sangat khawatir Baekhyun-ah, aku hanya ingin memberi perlindungan kepadamu Baekhyun-ah, apakah caraku ini salah hmm? Sehingga membuat mu lari dari rumah." Luhan mengecup pelan kening Baekhyun dan menjalankan kembali mobilnya menuju rumah mereka.

~TAMAT ~

Gaje? kkkk~ mohon harap maklum author masih newbie di dunia per- FF"an

thanks review nya :D


End file.
